


the taste of your lips on mine

by asideofourown



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone's a mess they're just so in love, gratuitous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asideofourown/pseuds/asideofourown
Summary: Aziraphale was fairly certain he was on a date.  But he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, not without asking outright.After all, he and Crowley went out to dinner all the time, walked together in the park all the time, went to see a play or a film or a show together all the time.  A lot of the things they did together, come to think, would qualify as dates by human standards.  It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Crowley to swing by at random and invite Aziraphale out, as he had done earlier.But there was something about the way Crowley kept smiling at him, gentle and unusually soft in the warm candlelight of their dinner, his inhibitions lowered by the bottle of wine they were sharing, that made Aziraphale think their dinner might be more than just an outing between friends.  That idea scared him, just a little, a fear borne of six thousand years of repression and paranoia.  But Aziraphale couldn’t deny that he was more than ready, if Crowley was, to take their relationship in a more romantic direction.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 387
Collections: Break in Case of Emergency: Fluff and Love





	the taste of your lips on mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Aziraphale was fairly certain he was on a date.But he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, not without asking outright.

After all, he and Crowley went out to dinner all the time, walked together in the park all the time, went to see a play or a film or a show together all the time.A lot of the things they did together, come to think, would qualify as dates by human standards.It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Crowley to swing by at random and invite Aziraphale out, as he had done earlier.

But there was something about the way Crowley kept smiling at him, gentle and unusually soft in the warm candlelight of their dinner, his inhibitions lowered by the bottle of wine they were sharing, that made Aziraphale think their dinner might be more than just an outing between friends.That idea scared him, just a little, a fear borne of six thousand years of repression and paranoia.But Aziraphale couldn’t deny that he was more than ready, if Crowley was, to take their relationship in a more romantic direction.

“Crowley, my dear,” he said quietly after taking the last bite of his pasta and setting down his fork, taking a fortifying sip of wine.Crowley smiled at him, picking at his meal— Aziraphale suspected they’d have to take his leftovers home, as was often the case when Crowley ordered an entree.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley prompted, one eyebrow arching just slightly over his sunglasses, and Aziraphale realized he had been staring in silence for several moments.

Aziraphale startled, and then cleared his throat a little awkwardly.“My— Crowley,” he said softly.“I’m quite enjoying our time together, you know that.But I _have_ to ask, before I play myself for a sucker, as it were.”

Crowley’s lips quirked into a small smile.“Ask away, angel,” he said.

“Is this a date?” Aziraphale asked a little breathlessly.“A romantic one, I mean.”

Crowley’s smile widened, but he looked a little nervous.“I really hope it is,” he replied.

Aziraphale reached across the table and took one of his hands.“So do I,” he confessed with a wobbly smile.

Crowley’s fingers curled around his, his thumb brushing over the back of Aziraphale’s hand.“Glad we’re on the same page, then,” he said, and his voice was a little bit hoarse.Aziraphale felt his delighted grin take over his face, and he was certain he was practically shining with love.

“Angel,” Crowley said with a grin, squeezing Aziraphale’s fingers a little.“I’m also very, very happy, but you’re literally glowing.”

“Oh!”Aziraphale took a deep breath and with care reigned in his celestial aura enough that he wasn’t outcompeting the candles.

Crowley smiled crookedly, lacing their fingers together.“I’ll admit,” he said in a low voice, “I, um, wasn’t intending to tell you tonight?How I feel, I mean.But if I’m not going to fast—“

“Not at all,” Aziraphale said immediately.“And I’m very glad we can finally be clear with each other.”

“So’m I,” angel,” Crowley said.It was hard to tell in the dim light of the restaurant, but Aziraphale was pretty sure his demon was blushing.

They held hands and all but beamed at each other until they finished dinner, and kept ahold of each other even as they left.The restaurant was close enough to Aziraphale’s bookshop that they had opted to walk, and Aziraphale had never been more glad— that meant that he and Crowley could continue to hold hands, shoulders pressed together, as they returned home. 

When they reached the bookstore, they lingered together on the stoop.Aziraphale took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and then said in a low voice, “Crowley, dearest, may I kiss you?”

Crowley’s face snapped up, and then he stammered, “Y-yeah.Yeah, angel.”

Aziraphale gently cupped his face in both hands, holding him like the precious creature he was, and then leaned in and kissed him gently.He had just a moment to enjoy the kiss before Crowley recoiled, his face screwed up.

Aziraphale’s stomach plummeted.

“ _Oh,”_ he said in a small voice, fumbling for the door behind him and retreating.“I’m sorry, it’s not alright after all, I’m so sorry, dear, I’ll just—“If he had pushed too much, beyond what Crowley wanted, if he had ruined things between them, misunderstood, Aziraphale would never forgive himself—

“Angel!” Crowley exclaimed.He reached out, grabbed Aziraphale’s wrist before he could disappear inside and wallow in his shame for a few decades. 

“Angel,” Crowley said again, his voice a little gentler.Aziraphale couldn’t bear to look at him until Crowley took off his glasses, his golden eyes wide and earnest, and leaned close.“Aziraphale, I want to kiss you, I _do,_ I just—“He coughed, suddenly looking oddly embarrassed.“It’s just, the garlic bread you had at dinner was really strong, and I smell with my tongue sometimes—“

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed.

He and Crowley snapped their fingers almost in unison, performing their miracles, and then Crowley pointed at his hand.“What was that?”

“Brushed my teeth,” Aziraphale explained.“Yours?”

“Normal human tongue,” Crowley replied with a grin.He stepped closer again, his arms sliding around Aziraphale’s waist.“Can we try again, angel?” he murmured.“Promise I won’t ruin it this time.”

“Please,” Aziraphale replied, and then Crowley was kissing him.It was soft, and sweet, and everything Aziraphale had ever dreamed of, and this time Crowley didn’t pull away.

When they finally parted, Crowley said in a low voice, “Invite me in, angel?We could take this inside.”He shivered dramatically, his breath puffing in the cold air.

“Oh!Oh, of course,” Aziraphale said, and ushered him in.They clung to each other even as they took off their jackets and headed to the back room, giddy with their new relationship.Aziraphale settled on the couch and Crowley immediately curled up next to him, surprising him with a gentle kiss.

“Sorry, again,” Crowley murmured, trailing kisses across his face.“Didn’t even think—“

“Neither did I,” Aziraphale replied sheepishly.He captured Crowley’s lips in another kiss, pulling him closer.They had been separated for six thousand years, their love forbidden by their respective sides, and now that they were finally free to express how they felt Aziraphale was nearly drunk on it.

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose.“Can we— can we go up to your bed?”

Aziraphale hesitated.“My, dear, I’m not sure—” he started, and Crowley shook his head.

“Not for that,” he said quickly.“Maybe not ever for that.I’d just, I’d really like to hold you close all night.”

Aziraphale beamed at him.“That sounds delightful.”

They migrated upstairs and curled up together in Aziraphale’s bed, cuddling and kissing.They had been gently trading kisses for some time when something occurred to Aziraphale, and he said worriedly, “The mint taste of toothpaste isn’t an issue for you, is it my dear?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow.“Normal human tongue,” he reminded.“You’re fine, angel.”He wrinkled his nose.“I should have thought about that, miracled my tongue _normal_ first.”

Aziraphale brushed his fingers over Crowley’s cheek.“You know I care for the snake characteristics of you just as much as the rest of you?” he whispered.“I love your eyes, my dearest, and your hiss, and even your tongue.All of you.”

That was apparently too much for Crowley— he went red and buried his face against Aziraphale’s shoulder.“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale laughed, patting his arm.

Crowley mumbled, “Too _nice,_ angel.”

“Hopefully just nice enough,” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley seemed to be steeling himself, because his face was set when he pulled away a little to look Aziraphale in the eye.“Is it too much to tell you I love you?” he asked.

Aziraphale swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat, a bit overcome with emotion.Those were words he had wanted to say to Crowley for a very, very long time, and to hear them from his demon—“Not too much at all,” he said, his voice cracking only a little.“I love you too, Crowley.”

Crowley wiggled closer, kissed him fervently.“It’s been so long, angel,” he said, eyes entirely gold, slitted pupils wide.“I’ve— I—“

“I know, love,” Aziraphale whispered.He felt like he was going to overflow with emotion, his heart too large to fit behind his ribs.

“I’m afraid,” Crowley admitted.“After so long.That it will be too much.”

“I want anything,” Aziraphale said honestly.“You’re not too much for me, Crowley, dearest.”

“I want to hold you,” Crowley whispered.“And then I want to kiss you until I can’t think of anything else.I want to love you until the universe ends and the sun explodes, and then for eternity after.Is that alright?”

Aziraphale smiled.“I’d like nothing more,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I'm [here](https://asideofourown.tumblr.com/) if that's something you're into.


End file.
